


Regards

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: "Kara Danvers sends her regards." Supergirl cleared her throat taking a step forward. Her eyes fell upon the mischievous smirk that played on the Luthor's lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot based on fanart by @sapphicpirate on twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/sapphicpirate/status/835654371060891649  
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

 

"Kara! It's been a goddamn week!" Alex exclaimed walking into her sister's office at CatCo.

"Aaahh, I know! I can't handle them all.  They're dying!" Kara exclaimed. She waved her arms around to emphasise the amount of flowers flooded her office.

Yes. Even a week after Kara had saved Lena and cleared her name by having her on the front cover of a magazine and writing a mind blowing article on her innocence, Lena made sure Kara's office was sent flowers to everyday.

"Someone _likes_ you, eh?" Alex teased and popped a Hershey's kiss that sat on Kara's desk, in her mouth.

"Man, I sure hope so." Kara fumbled with the hem of her sweater as she pulled it off. After last week's incident, Kara having an obvious _crush_ on Lena Luthor had been the talk of the town amongst the gang.

"Maggie and I have been bett-uh-battling over it! Which one of you would make the move first?" Alex folded her arms quickly covering up her reveal. "How do you feel about her?"

"She's just so...nice. Alex, I don't know where to start. Ever since the day I've met her there's this pull, this force of attraction. I just want to-" Kara stopped before she blurted out her desires shamelessly.

"What? _Kiss her?_ " Alex teased. Who else would know better than the one who's been down that path?

Kara threw her head back and blushed.

"... _Yeah_."

_"Well then, what's stopping you?"_

and in that moment Alex made a very good point.  
-

Kara had always felt more confident in her Super suit. The cape, the material, it all gave her a boost. So she pulled up her boots and decided to go see the younger Luthor lady.

Hopefully, she'd make it without stuttering and ask her out on behalf of Kara. Let a girl be her own wing woman for once, come on!

The superhero flew at great height as a thought passed by her head just like the buildings around her and she found herself in front of a florist.

"Supergirl!" the florist, a woman in her mid fifties exclaimed excitedly.

"A bouquet of Plumerias." Kara blurted out urgently with a sheepish smile.

The lady didn't waste a second as she assembled the flowers in a bunch. Setting it with a red ribbon.

"How much will that be?" Kara gulped realising she had no money on her. A pang of guilt punched her in the stomach. Silly Kara.

"Oh no, it's on the house." the lady smiled generously.

Kara had never been so thankful for a moment. She grabbed the bouquet and yelled a very enthusiastic 'Thank You' before flying away.  
-

Kara exhaled sharply before knocking on the balcony door of Lena's office.  
Lena turned around in her chair and her face broke out into a smile.

" _Supergirl_! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lena stated as she unlocked the door and took a few steps back to allow the superhero to step in.

"I'm here for an important reason. Nothing serious, don't panic." Supergirl chuckled. Her hands around her back holding the bouquet Lena was unaware of. Kara's eyes darted towards the vase of Plumerias that already sat on Lena's desk.

Lena folded her arms waiting for an elaboration on that matter. Kara clenched her jaw observing the woman in front of her. Her maroon top with black leather pants that perfectly fit each and every curve. A belt that wrapped itself around Lena's waist so gracefully, Kara almost grew jealous of the inanimate object, hoping that maybe it could be her arms there instead.

Kara snapped out of her short fantasy realising her lips had moved apart, practically gaping while checking her friend out.

"Kara Danvers sends her regards." Supergirl cleared her throat taking a step forward. Her eyes fell upon the mischievous smirk that played on the Luthor's lips.

The hero moved her hands forward, holding the bouquet of flowers in front of Lena. She watched as the younger woman's eyes glowed with adoration and then she took a step closer.

"Oh!" Lena beamed and Kara smiled. The tension in the room was on the rise.

"Well then, could you kindly send Kara Danvers...mine?" Lena whispered as she placed her hands on Supergirl's wrists and moved the bouquet of flowers that created space between them lower.

Kara's breath hitched in her throat as she realised what was happening. Lena was making her move. As flustered as she was, Lena leaned in to kiss Kara and Kara leaned down to meet her lips.

  
The kiss was soft and addictive. Supergirl deepened it and Lena heard the Kryptonian gasp a little as she playfully bit down on her lower lip, smiling into the kiss. A bolt of electricity going through her body. Supergirl stood astonished as Lena knew she had caused the high and mighty alien to go weak in her knees. Lena's hands brushed against Supergirl's as she took the bouquet of flowers from her. The two pulled away to breathe.

"Oh," is all that managed to leave Supergirl's mouth as she blushed crimson.  
"Thank you, Supergirl."

Lena quickly turned on her heel to walk across the room and put the flowers in the vase. Supergirl found herself dreamily stuck in a haze, her fingers touching her lips and thinking about how a few seconds earlier Lena had kissed them and she smiled to herself.

 "So...what's the occasion?" Lena countered flirtatiously as she turned to Supergirl, asking again. 

Kara sighed anxiously. 

Now or Never.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it.  
> Feel free to comment more headcanons.


End file.
